Echo: After Dark
by Bowenross
Summary: This will contain mature bits of the story, canon and non-canon, that I will be writing on the side of the main story. Reading this is not necessary, but it is encouraged if you want the full experience. MATURE CONTENT!
1. Fun With Sun

**A.N.- Hello, and welcome to Echo After Dark. Chapters will be labeled story canon or not at the beginning, and they will be significantly shorter than the main story chapters. There will also be what labels on the chapters just below the title saying what they contain, so if you see something that you don't like, don't read the chapter.  
I do not own RWBY or any of the characters other than my own.**

 **Non-canon**

 **Fun with Sun**

 **(Warning: Smut)**

Echo wracked her brains to think of something to thank Sun with. That massage he had given her was so good, she was still benefiting from the effects of it. She was more flexible in combat class and easily beat Weiss, even when she was being barraged by ice Dust. Echo didn't want to just get him food or something cheap like that, he would most likely just be able to steal something like that if he wanted it. She was walking through the dorms when she stopped next to one of the rooms, leaning towards the door on her left.

There were a few squeaks that she heard before the rest. Masculine grunts and feminine moans were heard quietly through the door, no doubt muffled by the thick wood. Echo couldn't help leaning towards the door further as her stomach began to heat up. She licked her lips, they had suddenly become very dry. The squeaking began to speed up and the grunts and moans were getting louder before a gasp sounded out and everything became quiet again.

Echo knew what she could do for Sun.

0-0-0

Echo was outside Sun's room right now, thinking this over. This was only to thank him for the excellent job he did, nothing more. His team won't be here until after the break, nobody else will know about this. She took a deep breath and released it before knocking on the door. She waited a few seconds before knocking again. It opened and Sun poked his head out. "Oh, hey Echo. There something you need?"

Echo didn't answer him, instead she just pushed past him and into his room. She walked over to one of the beds and sat down on it. "Close the door Sun." He just did as she asked and sat down on his bed.

"Something wrong?"

Echo shook her head, still going over what she was going to say. "I just wanted to say… thanks again." She paused. "For the massage."

Sun smiled. "No problem. It's the least I could do for a friend!"

Echo began to fiddle with her fingers. "Well, I was thinking about doing something to pay you back. For the massage. And when I tried to think of something, I couldn't really come up with something that just screamed you. You know?"

Sun tilted his head to the right and frowned. "Seriously, you don't have to get me anything. You're a friend. That's enough for me."

Echo shook her head again. "Yeah, I know, but that's not me. I always try to pay people back for stuff they do for me." She was getting light headed, so she took a deep breath again. "And I actually figured out what I can do to pay you back. But, I'm going to have to ask you if you're okay with it."

Sun let out a slow breath. "Okay with what…?"

Echo licked at her lips again. "Umm, it's kind of embarrassing to say out loud. Could you just… sit there and close your eyes for a few minutes?"

He looked at her for a second before he relented. He may not have known Echo for a long time, but she didn't seem to be the person to attack a friend. His eyes closed and he heard Echo get up from the bed she had been sitting on. Her steps moved her behind him and he felt the bed shift under her small weight. She should definitely weigh more than this, she carries around a battle axe bigger than herself for Oum's sake!

The sound of her moving across the bed made him want to turn around and open his eyes, but her hands on his shoulders stopped him. "Not yet." Her voice was firm, but there was a slight undertone of unsureness. He sat taller slightly and waited for something. He heard her take another deep breath before he felt her hand glide down his abs. His breath hitched when her hand reached his pants and his eyes shot open. He looked back to look in her eyes. She was asking if this was okay with him? He swallowed a thick glob of saliva before slowly nodding.

She slowly undid his belt, and he shimmied out of his pants. Now he was sitting on the bed in his underwear and shirt, with Echo sitting behind him. She slowly grabbed the neck of his shirt and divested him of the flimsy cloth. Now all that was left was his underwear, and he could slowly feel his member pulsing along with his heartbeat. Echo took another deep breath before muttering to herself. "You can do this."

She reached down into his boxers and grabbed his penis before giving it a light squeeze. He had to stifle a gasp. Her hands were extremely soft for a Huntress, and this was so very different from doing it himself. His penis throbbed harder as it grew erect, pitching a tent in his boxers. Echo pulled his penis out so it was on full display, all eight inches of it. She gasped softly and he could feel her warm up behind him as she pressed herself further into his back. He heard her mouth open, the thick sound of saliva on her tongue sounding out in the nearly silent room. Her other hand came into his vision and he saw that it was slightly wet now, her saliva giving a thin coat to the smooth skin.

Before he could think about it, her hand was on his member, the saliva acting as a lubricant. He ground his teeth together, and his entire body tensed up. A drip of pre-cum came out of the tip of his penis and Echo giggled breathily. She pressed her breasts against his back and he could feel her other hand lower down, moving steadily back and forth. Her breath hitched and her hands sped up, a 'schlick' sounding from her.

She began to nibble at his neck as she grinded into his back, steadily thrusting her hips. Sun couldn't help but thrust his hips into her hand, his breath becoming heavier. He was about to call to her that he was going to cum before she let go of his penis, and he held back a groan. If she was going to blue-ball him he was going to be pissed. He was pleasantly surprised when she swung around using his body so that she was on her knees in front of him. She had a lusty smile on her bright red face, and she licked her lips while looking at his pulsing rod.

She grabbed his balls and rubbed them lightly. "So, is this enough for the massage, or do you need more?"

Sun took a deep breath and in a gruff voice said, "I need more…" He trailed off when Echo grabbed his penis again, while still cradling his balls.

Without any further warning or prompt, Echo licked at the tip of Sun's penis and he shuddered in ecstasy. Her smile grew larger as she licked her lips again. "Mm, salty." She then opened her mouth all the way and took in his member to the base and Sun threw his head back, fingers curling into the bed sheets. Echo's tongue began to swirl around the penis in her mouth and she let out a moan in the back of her throat before pulling back. Her hand followed her head, using her fresh saliva to trail up Sun's shaft. When she had gotten to the very end so just the head was in her mouth she pushed her mouth down to the base again and Sun's tail wrapped around her arm.

She began to speed up and Sun was doing everything he could to not unload in her mouth. His first mistake was looking down at her, as she was looking up at him with absolute passion in her eyes. His second was when she grabbed his hand and he let her guide it to her hair, still in its bun. His last and final mistake was when he took full control over her head. The hand she was using in tandem with her mouth went down to reach inside her soaked underwear, where she was playing with herself.

The two sped up until all that was heard in the room were rough slapping sounds, moans and grunts, and the wet sound of Echo's fingers going in and out of her pussy. Sun couldn't hold it any longer, and he grunted before bringing Echo's head back to his base before unloading into her warm throat. She grunted at being handled so roughly without warning, but soon Sun felt her throat constricting to slurp down his cum. She shuddered as she reached her own peak and her own juices went straight into the room's carpet.

When Sun finally felt spent he let go of her head and leaned back, putting both hands back onto the bed to steady himself. After taking a deep breath, he looked down at Echo. She did one final swallow before opening her mouth for him to see that there was no more of his seed in her mouth. She got up on shaky legs before taking off her underwear and pulling her pants back up. She stuffed her drenched underwear in her pocket before walking to the door, straightening herself up along the way.

Her hand on the knob, she looked back at Sun. "See you tomorrow, Sun." She opened it and sauntered out, letting the door slowly close behind her.

Sun groaned and laid back on the bed, his now half erect member hitting his leg. His hands met his face and he groaned again. "Fuck. I don't think I can look her in the face after that." He thought back to how amazing the whole experience had been and his penis became erect again. He sighed and he got up, heading for the bathroom while grabbing a towel. "I need a cold shower…"

The bathroom door shut, and the room was quiet once more. The only things evidencing what occurred being the ruffled bedsheets and the now drying wet spot on the carpet.

 **A.N.- Yo, hoped you all liked this, as this was my first foray into writing smut. Nothing more to say. Later.**


	2. Bloody Dreams

**Canon**

 **Bloody Dreams**

 **(Warning: Torture)**

An alarm blared next to Roman's head and he jolted awake. He would have risen from where he was laying, but he was held down by heavy leather straps and metal loops. He tried to flare his aura, but couldn't seem to get a good grasp on it. It was like sand running through his fingers.

"I was wondering how much it would take to wake you up."

Roman's eyes darted over to where the voice had come from and he saw that it was a young woman, with dark hair and blazing green eyes. She slowly walked over to the table he was strapped on and turned off the alarm. He tried to speak, but for a moment no words came out of his mouth. His tongue felt like sandpaper. "Who are you?" He finally managed to rasp out.

The young woman smiled. "It doesn't really matter who I am, Roman. At least, it doesn't matter to you. You will be dead by the end of our little session. I needed a new guinea pig, and you will do just fine." She pulled out a vial and syringe from her back pocket. "This is a new drug that I invented. It limits the amount of shock that you experience, as well as dulls pain to a certain extent. I might have used too much on my previous patient."

Roman didn't want to know what happened to the previous patient. He didn't want to be here. This person was obviously bad news, and his survival chance for this was zero at the moment. He struggled against the bindings as the woman drew the medicine from the vial. "Just let me go. I can pay you. More than whatever the other person is paying you."

The woman stopped for a second and giggled. "Oh, I'm not getting payed for this. No, this is to protect my darling little sister from you and your compatriots. She is rather impressionable at her age."

Roman choked on the spit that was in his mouth. This woman was Abyss. His eyes widened. His compatriots…? "What… what happened to Neo…?"

Abyss stuck the needle into his arm and pushed the plunger down. "Oh, is that her name? She didn't say anything to me, just writhed in silence. It's no fun when they don't scream really, but the look on her face was priceless. Well, it's still there. Do you want to see?" She didn't wait for him to give and answer before turning on a light that illuminated a chair off in a corner. Neo was tied to the chair, her head held upright by straps tied to a metal pole behind her. There was a thick white froth coming from her mouth and nose, flecks of it dripping down every now and again.

Roman choked back a sob. He swore he would protect her, and they would live through this whole thing. His thoughts were interrupted as Abyss grabbed his head and shined a flashlight in his eyes. He tried to jerk his head away, but couldn't muster up the strength. His head was let go and it cracked dully against the table. He didn't feel it though, only heard it.

"Good, it seems it's already taking effect. Let me know if you feel as if you're about to pass out or feel heart palpitations. I need to have my adrenaline shot ready." She dragged a cart over to the bedside and opened up a small toolkit filled with syringes and scalpels. She started to hum a tuneless song as she ran her hand along her tools, and she stopped when she touched the one she was going to take. "Let's see what makes the infamous Roman Torchwick tick, shall we?"

She turned to him and brought the scalpel down to his torso, just below his ribcage. He started to squirm, and she glared at him. He stopped when he felt the scalpel pierce his flesh and white spots danced in his eyes. His teeth grit at the pain and his back almost arched. Abyss held him down and continued to cut downwards. She stopped just below his navel and he took a deep breath, stars dancing in his vision. "Stop, please, you don't want to do this."

Abyss shook her head. "You're wrong, Roman. I want to do this. Just be a good little boy and the doctor might give you a lollypop at the end of the surgery." She brought the scalpel down once more, starting where she did before but going up towards his head. His heart beat harder as he felt the blade scrape against his ribcage. She stopped just under his collarbone. "And now it's time for your second shot. This one slows down your blood flow, or at least it should. We don't want you to bleed out." She pulled out a second bottle and stuck a syringe into it, pulling back the plunger only slightly. She stuck it directly into Roman's heart and he seized for a moment. She soothingly held a hand against his face. "Shh, shh, it'll be over soon."

He settled back down, and his breathing returned to normal. His eyes were starting to prickle with the starting of tears. Abyss was worse than Cinder. He was sure of it. The scalpel came down once more, and this time he could feel it pierce something important. "Oops, didn't mean to press down that hard. Looks like you won't have the stomach for this much longer." He would have growled at the horrible pun if he wasn't being cut open right now. She was cutting across the bottom of his ribs, making a cross shape. "I remember in middle school we had this lab, where we dissected frogs. I loved that, feeling cold metal pierce through the flesh of a dead animal. The we did rats, and it was even better, something bigger than a frog. And it was just a few years later, that I got to cut open my first human." The scalpel drifted off to the other side and cut into his flesh. "Of course, it was a cadaver, but the feeling was still the same."

His breaths were coming in and going out in short puffs as he struggled to stay conscious. He choked and thrashed when Abyss pulled back one of the corners, pinning it against the table with a magnet. He thrashed even more when she did this three more times. Now his entire torso was open to the dead air of the room. "Hold right here, I want to get a mirror. Just so you can see it." She hurried off and he heard the sound of a door opening and closing. He let his head fall to the side, looking at Neo again. He swore he saw a twitch before the door opened again and he heard wheels clacking against the floor.

"Here you go, a first row seat!" She positioned the mirror above Roman and plugged it in, the lights shining down on him and momentarily blinding him. He blinked the spots away and shuddered at the sight of his open torso. "Now, what should we start with first? I know! The stomach, get it out before all the juices spill out into your cavity." She pulled out a long blade and hacked at the tubes holding his stomach in place. He thrashed against the restraints at the pain. "Hold still and it'll be over sooner, you fucking idiot!" She dug the blade into his arm and he screamed.

She reached down and ripped the organ out of his body, blood and gastrointestinal juices mixing together in the empty space. "Oopsie daisy!" She tilted her head to the side and gave him a psychotic smile. "Now let's see how long your intestines are." She grabbed the part of the small intestine that had been connected to his stomach and ripped it out, making him jerk at the pain again. She pulled it all the way out until it suddenly stopped. Then, she pulled out a tape measure and stuck it in the end of his big intestine. After rolling it all the way to the tip of the small intestine she reeled it back in, ripping the flesh of the intestines apart and spilling blood and flesh bits everywhere. "Twenty-five feet. Shorter than normal, but not by much."

He could feel his consciousness slipping and she smacked him in the face, keeping him awake. "Just kill me already." He begged, not bothering to hold back his tears anymore. She tsked and shook her head.

She moved back over to her cart and pulled out a hammer and chisel. "Now we get to the fun part. Pulling out the still beating heart." She started to chip away at his ribcage and he yelled and screamed, hoping that someone, anyone, would come and find what was happening. She only smiled wider at his pain and screaming, working even faster to break apart his rib cage. She pulled out the chips and shards before putting the hammer and chisel back on her cart.

Roman could see his heart, sitting just beneath his lungs. His eyes met hers, begging her to not do this. She just stared back at him and her hand plunged into his chest, her hand grasping his heart. He felt it stop beating as she squeezed hard and harder. It was getting even harder to breathe and his vision was fading again. She leaned in and whispered in his ear the last words he would ever hear. "Now, you may die."

Then she crushed his heart.

0-0-0

Roman bolted out of his bed, breathing heavily. His sheets were drenched in sweat and his eyes frantically scanned the room. His hand flew to his chest and he felt the solid skin and nightshirt he wore to bed. "Neo!" He yelled, eyes desperately searching for his cane. The sound of shattering glass signaled the arrival of his partner. He rushed over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Oh thank the gods. No more, no more…" He broke down, holding onto the smaller woman for dear life. He would never forget that nightmare, or the one it was focused on. Abyss was not one to be trifled with.


End file.
